


Nothing Is Wrong Anymore

by YourFriendPhoenix



Series: Something Different [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendPhoenix/pseuds/YourFriendPhoenix
Summary: After the events of Something Is Wrong (I Can Feel It), Tommy has to stay in the hospital, hoping that his family will visit soon. When they finally do, they have a talk.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Something Different [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Nothing Is Wrong Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a lot shorter than the previous one, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tommy had spent the last week in the hospital recuperating from gaining his hybrid traits, and all he can say is, being cooped up like this was going to fucking kill him. He wasn't allowed to leave his room without someone accompanying him in case he blacked out again, even to use the restroom. Everyone was just being way too cautious for Tommy's taste. He hadn't had anything go wrong for a week now! So why was everyone still treating him like he was going to keel over any second now?

Tommy sighed. He knew they all had good intentions. I mean, Tubbo had even granted him a presidential pardon, much to Dream's displeasure, and Ranboo had been nothing but kind to him especially since Tommy had taken the fall for griefing Gogy's house. The problem was, Tommy felt like everyone was walking on eggshells around him, like at any moment he would snap or start crying. He would never do that! He was too much of a big man for that!

Besides that, Tubbo had sent out letters to his family just 4 days ago and no one had arrived yet. Not even Phil, which as far as Tommy knew, lived in L'Manburg. It was starting to piss him off. Their previously thought human brother/son gets hybrid traits out of nowhere in exile and no one even bothers to even come see what traits they are. What kind of family does that?

While Tommy is deep in thought, there is a rapping of someone's knuckles against the door. He looks up and says "come in!" absent-mindedly. The door creaks open and to his surprise were the people he was just thinking about.

"Hey Toms," Phil says, his gaze softening when he sees his son. "We heard you got your hybrid traits in after all these years."

Just as Tommy was about to retort that of course he had hybrid traits were they even looking at him? Ghostbur butt in, "my memory may be fuzzy, but from what I recall you always used to be so jealous, but look at you now! You're a racoon!"

Technoblade also took his turn talking, "took ya long enough nerd," he bullied affectionately.

"Why didn't you guys come sooner?" Tommy asks softly, "I have been stuck in this hospital for a week and you guys didn't come for ages…" Tommy trails off.

"We got sort of caught up trying to find Ghostbur," Techno replies.

"That's me!" Ghostbur says as he raises his hand delusional.

"It sure is," Phil adds.

"But why would that take you so fucking long!" Tommy shouts at them.

"I got lost!" The ghost replies cheerfully, clearly oblivious to the underlying tension in the room.

"We found him quite a bit away, he was actually near Logstedshire looking for you," Phil adds.

At that, the specter adds on, "I was looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere! You weren't even in tnret! By the way did you know your sleeping bag was all torn and ripped? Nevermind that for now, I started running out of blue and I searched high and low for you! I was taken back by Phil and Techno and they told me you were here, and I guess that brings us to now…" the ghost trailed off, and then started anew, "anyways, Tommy! It's been so long! Last time I saw you you didn't have a tail or raccoon ears!"

Ghostbur starts to float over to Tommy and envelops him in a hug. Tommy stiffens, the last time he got a hug was before exile. Realizing that something was wrong, Techno interjects, "Ghostbur, maybe let go, he looks sort of uncomfortable." At this, Ghostbur let's go, and mutters some apologies.

"It's fine, I just haven't had a hug in so long…" Tommy tells them. At this revelation, they all come forward and give him a big group hug, and Tommy starts purring.

What the fuck?

No. You know what, this is nice. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
